Amor a medias
by tesh0812
Summary: Helga ha tenido una larga relación a distancia con Arnold que ahora vive en San Lorenzo con sus padres,pero tenian un amor a medias pues no se puede compartir un abrazo o un beso por medio de cartas.¿Cómo seguir así si no podia disfrutar de su compañia?


Es mi primer historia publicada, llevaba meses en mi computadora y no la habia publicado por falta de tiempo y por que antes tenia que crear mi cuenta, espero que me hagan saber que es lo que piensan,esta inspirada en la cancion Amor a medias de Ha-ash, la verdad no se si tendra continuación o no, todo depende de mi inspiracion y tiempo.

Por ultimo y mas importante:

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sino a la serie animada de Hey Arnold creada por Craig Bartlett, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para crear esta historia.**

_**Amor a medias**_

En una casa de Hillwood una joven rubia escribía una carta mientras oía en la radio una canción que por algún motivo la hacía sentir identificada y es que sentía que así era su amor pues no era correspondido al máximo y eso la lastimaba mucho porque justo cuando creía que todo iba a ser mejor tuvo que aguantarse su dolor y decirle que no había problema que mantendrían contacto por cartas y que disfrutara quedarse con sus padres después de tanto tiempo sin verlos.

* * *

><p>Ha pasado año y medio desde que decidiste quedarte en San Lorenzo, yo te amo y me duele mucho tu lejanía, el motivo de mi carta es para decirte que es la última que te enviare, en verdad me hubiera gustado que las cosas sucedieran de diferente manera, pero hay que aceptar que las cosas son así. Me duele mantener una relación por medio de cartas y siento que ya no puedo más.<p>

_Aunque busque ya no hay ni un motivo para estar a tu lado y en soledad._

Los ojos de Helga empezaron a humedecerse, no quería arruinar la carta, debía ser fuerte por eso era una Pataki, si la viera su padre seguro le recriminaría su debilidad pero no era tan fácil renunciar a un sentimiento que la había acompañado por años, entonces recordó los motivos que tenia para tomar esa decisión.

_Era un día nublado, el sol permanecía totalmente escondido entre las nubes por lo que daba la impresión de que todavía era de noche, abrió los ojos y vio la hora, le parecía que había dormido demasiado, termino de arreglarse y salió de prisa, sin embargo no logro alcanzar el autobús. Sin duda no era un buen día y empeoro mas cuando comenzó a llover, había olvidado su paraguas y las incontrolables gotas mojaron su ropa, no pudo evitar acordarse del día que conoció a Arnold, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, la ausencia de Arnold la lastimaba, entonces decidió cambiar su rumbo, no tenia que perder, lo más seguro es que no llegaría a la escuela, así que decidió visitar a la Doctora Bliss. _

Y todavía en su mente resonaban sus palabras

_- No dejes que te afecte demasiado Helga, yo se lo mucho que quieres a Arnold, pero piensa que ahora él está feliz con sus padres, ¿Por qué no esperan un tiempo?, no creo que tener una relación por cartas sea lo más apropiado para ti, ocupa tu tiempo en otras cosas, con esto no quiero decir que olvides lo que sientes por Arnold, solo trata de dar un receso para que no te siga lastimando._

_La mitad de una mentira no es la verdad, no pretendas, digas lo que digas ahora sé que no, amor a medias no es amor_

- Mentirle a mi corazón y ocultar el sentimiento de amor incondicional. ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil?- Se sentía como una pieza de cristal que en cualquier momento podría romperse, pero lo que determino su decisión fue que tendría que dejar Hillwood, un poco más calmada continúo con la carta.

Hoy fue un día difícil, me iré de Hillwood, Bob quiere mudarse para expandir su negocio y estar más cerca de Olga. Has oído el dicho "si amas algo déjalo ir si regresa es tuyo y si no nunca lo fue" Te dejare libre para que seas feliz. Me duele aceptar la realidad, pero créeme que es lo mejor para los dos; porque aunque un día tu regreses a Hillwood yo no sé si algún día vuelva y solo quiero decirte que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, solo espero que la vida te de lo mejor y si es nuestro destino estar juntos algún día nos volveremos a ver. Gracias por todos los momentos felices que me hiciste pasar.

Con todo mi amor: Helga G. Pataki

_Cuantas veces me enrede en las historias con las que me vendías lo que nunca fue._

Pero así es el amor, creer en la otra persona y darle la razón cuando no has hecho las cosas correctamente, como la vez que salvaron el vecindario.

_- ¡Qué día tan loco! _

_- ¡Sí! Ah… ¡dijimos muchas locuras ahí atrás! _

_- Sí _

_-Ah sí… ehmm… ¿Arnold? Sobre todo lo que dije… mira… yo… ¡estábamos nerviosos y…! _

_- Sí, con todas esas emociones… nos dejamos… _

_- ¡Nos dejamos llevar! _

_- No hablabas en serio ¿verdad? En realidad ¿no me amas verdad? _

_-¡Sí! _

_-Sólo te dejaste llevar por el momento ¿no? _

_- ¡Sí! _

_- En realidad me odias ¿cierto? _

_-¡Claro que te odio torpe Cabeza de Balón! ¡Y nunca lo olvides! ¡Nunca! _

_- Genial _

Hasta cierto punto Helga entendió a Arnold pues no es tan fácil asimilar que se te declare una persona, menos cuando te molesta constantemente y lleva mucho tiempo diciendo que te odia.

_Amor a medias no es amor_

Guardo su carta en un sobre, su decisión estaba tomada, no quería lastimar a Arnold pero que era una relación por cartas, no podía disfrutar de su compañía ni compartir un abrazo o un beso…

_-No quiero decir adiós solo protejo a mi corazón, no pienses que me rendí pues solo te quiero a ti._

Sin más se dedico a empacar sus cosas, dejando que una lágrima resbalara libremente por su mejilla.


End file.
